Smashpedia:Candidatos a artículos destacados
Candidatos a artículos destacados Aquí podrás proponer los artículos para que sean juzgados por la comunidad para ver si deben ser artículos destacados o no. El artículo que propongas debe tener las siguientes características: *Debe tener una extensión lo suficientemente extensa, o si no será rechazado inmediatamente. *Debe tener imágenes que la ilustre. *No debe tener faltas de ortografía. *Debe tener las plantillas y categorías adecuadas. *No debe re-proponerse un articulo si ha sido destacado en el pasado. Si el artículo que quieres proponer tiene estas características, puedes proponerlo haciendo click en el botón a continuación: type=comment buttonlabel=Agregar candidato break=no hidden=yes default=SmashPedia:Candidatos a artículos destacados preload=SmashPedia:Candidatos a artículos destacados/intro editintro=SmashPedia:Candidatos a artículos destacados/input La comunidad puede decidir si el artículo merece ser destacado o no usando las siguientes plantillas: * * Zelda (SSBB) ;Propuesto por : [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[SmashPedia|'I']][[SmashPedia:Administradores|'X']] 16:59 2 abr 2013 (UTC) ;Comentario : Vuelvo a proponerlo, espero que esta ves gane. ;Votos : ; reitero, muchos hemos colaborado en ese artículo. : : No digo que no sea un artículo bueno, pero no lo veo como artículo destacado. En primera, le faltan imágenes de los ataques, las burlas y probablemente, las poses de victoria. Como dije un día en un blog del usuario Fenix, yo tenía pensado sacar las fotos de todos los personajes de The Legend of Zelda, pero primero iniciaría con Sheik. Un artículo destacado no debe ser solo un artículo bueno. El AD se muestra en la portada, así que sería como nuestro rostro, y si queremos vernos bien frente a los demás, debemos estar bien maquillados y arreglados y ofrecer lo mejor que tenemos.--Seba 20 90 (discusión) 22:31 2 abr 2013 (UTC) : Me parece un buen articulo. Aaron 2 03:06 5 abr 2013 (UTC) Falco (SSBM) ;Propuesto por : GunBlazer (discusión) 02:03 3 abr 2013 (UTC) ;Comentario : Es un artículo bastante completo, y le pertenece al único veterano que tiene todos sus artículos de forma correcta. ;Votos : Tienes razón. 201.209.155.149 13:28 5 abr 2013 (UTC) Me parece que es el mas completo de los candidatos y tiene buenas imagenes Meta dragon (Muro) 14:01 15 abr 2013 (UTC) --Wesley777i 16:46 15 abr 2013 (UTC) Paleta de colores (SSBM) ;Propuesto por : Aaron 2 21:35 13 abr 2013 (UTC) ;Comentario : Un articulo que hemos hecho recientemente y que nos ha quedado muy bien. ;Votos : Aaron 2 21:35 13 abr 2013 (UTC) : Si no queda Zelda como destacado, me gustaría que quedara este, se que está incompleto pero hay ciertas imágenes de las que ciertamente, no podemos conseguir un origen. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[SmashPedia|'I']][[SmashPedia:Administradores|'X']] Always be happySmile, every single dayGo on with your dreamsFight for somethingLove what you doForget the past 21:49 13 abr 2013 (UTC) : En base a este artículo se han creado 2 más, además esta sección reciente es muy completa. Santi Lee (Muro) 23:13 13 abr 2013 (UTC) : 201.171.207.93 18:40 15 abr 2013 (UTC) : Trampa ;Propuesto por : Knighteres ;Comentario : (Gran informacion de un articulo sin mucha importancia) ;Votos : Muy corto. Aaron 2 13:38 23 abr 2013 (UTC) : GunBlazer (Muro) 13:47 23 abr 2013 (UTC)